thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty No. 9
Mighty No. 9 (Japanese: マイティーナンバーナイン Hepburn: Maitī Nanbā Nain) is action-platformer game developed by Comcept in conjunction with Inti Creates, published by Deep Silver, and distributed by Square Enix for the North American audience. It is the intended spiritual successor to the entire Mega Man metaseries after project lead Keiji Inafune left Capcom and the Mega Man series was canceled in the process. It is rated Everybody 10+ for cartoon violence. Development The creation of the game was based on the online crowdfunding website Kickstarter and incorporated heavy input from the public. Mighty No. 9 closely resembles the early Mega Man series in both gameplay and character design, which project lead Keiji Inafune worked on, and is considered its spiritual successor. The minimum Kickstarter goal for Mighty No. 9 was successfully funded after only two days of the creation of the campaign in September 2013. However, several other features including additional stages, special modes and ports to other platforms were announced after additional "stretch goals" related to it were achieved, increasing the total funds obtained to over 400% of the original goal. The game was originally scheduled to be released in April 2015, but was delayed multiple times until it was eventually released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U on June 12, 2016, with the PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, OS X, and Linux versions still in development. Plot In a world of advanced robotic engineering, nine robot siblings known as the “Mighty Numbers” rule in the Battle Colosseum. But when a sudden act of cyber terror turns the battle robots into rampaging menaces, it’s up to Beck, the lone member of the team unaffected by the virus to save the future of humanity! Features *Classic 2D Action Transformed - Face off against your eight Mighty brethren in 12 challenging stages and unlock new transformations as you defeat them, granting unique skills and abilities! *Single Player Modes Test Your Skills – Fight each boss in back-to-back battles against a ticking clock, master over a dozen mini missions and challenges, and unlock two additional difficulty modes in New Game for an even Mightier challenge. *Two-Player Mechanical Mayhem – Go online and take on missions with a friend, playing as Beck and his partner, Call. Use their unique powers to overcome the obstacles as a team, or go head-to-head in a Race Battle to see who can get through a stage the fastest! *Get Ranked on the Leaderboards - Use Beck's Absorption Dash skill and his other abilities & transformations to chain together combos and perfect your run-throughs to earn those sweet high scores and S-Ranks! *Power Up to a Retro Soundtrack - Mighty No.9 is a veritable who’s who of veteran game composers including Manami Matsumae, Takeshi Tateishi and Ippo Yamada. The game features a chiptune version of the entire game soundtrack which you can toggle on and off! *New ‘Ray’ DLC - An all-new stage including an epic battle with Beck’s rival Ray that, upon completion, unlocks Ray as a playable character for the entire main game, adding unique skills and all-new gameplay mechanics. The stage will be available as additional downloadable content, adding huge replay value. *Voice-over support - English, Japanese, and French voice options will be available at launch. Subtitles in English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian, Polish and Brazilian Portuguese will also be available. *A "signature edition" was also released, which included all pre-order bonuses included in the launch edition, as well as a foiled signature of Keiji Inafune on the packaging, and a 6½" Beck action figure with 3 interchangeable faceplates and 14 points of articulation. Reception Mighty No. 9 was highly anticipated when it was announced, but lengthy delays and Comcept's decision to fund another project, Red Ash: The Indelible Legend, through Kickstarter were met with accusations of mismanagement. The game received a generally mixed reception from critics and Kickstarter backers upon launch. The game's design, graphics, content, voice acting, and technical issues were criticized, and critics agreed that the game failed to live up to expectations. External links *[https://store.na.square-enix.com/product/285066/mighty-no-9-signature-edition-ps4 Buy Mighty No. 9 at the official Square Enix store] Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:Games By Comcept Category:Games By Inti Creates Category:Games By Deep Silver Category:Games By Square Enix Category:Action Games Category:Platformers Category:Spiritual Successors Category:Kickstarter Projects Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games